


Right Side of The Bed

by kallmered



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fast Burn to Slow Ache, Rough Sex, Smut, Vampire Bites, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:45:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallmered/pseuds/kallmered
Summary: The Winter Soldier had a mission with Evelyn, a mercenary, years ago and they acted on their undeniable chemistry. She sees him again and though he doesn't remember her, her instincts call out for him. Things heat up quickly in Wakanda and with a new threat sniffing after Evelyn, Bucky needs to decide if he can live with her and what she offers...or ignore it all and go under cryo.Continuing from one-shot!





	1. Chapter 1

While working on my other Bucky fic I got an idea for a one-shot. It's obviously extremely long one-shot so...sorry about that!

ooo

It was rare he worked with another on an assignment besides the standard Hydra cronies. With them he always had command during the mission, albeit limited. Recently he was stuck with another enhanced, a female, who his current Hydra boss Pierce had _hired_. He'd sneered at that. For-hire mercenaries always got in his way. He wanted to get in and get out and they always seemed to muck it up.

The first time he'd worked with the woman he had just gotten out of the ice and gave two shits about whom or what he worked with. He was completely emotionless, which was usually the norm, but when he was fresh from a thaw he was always much more harsh in his manner. Woe to the poor soul he was ordered to kill.

When he met Evelyn Black for the first time she'd had her hair under a beanie with face paint to match their snowy trek after their quarry. Her suit was also white and gray with fur around the collar but she had snow boots with an actual wedge heel. _Jesus Christ..._ he'd thought. _They set me up with a fucking princess._

On their mission they'd were ordered to take out as many targets as needed, silently, to reach their elimination goal. She called him the "golden goose". Despite the Soldier's lack of enthusiasm for their partnership, they'd worked surprisingly well together. One huge negative he came away with though, was that she had no sense of personal space.

Evelyn would stand close at his back or get under his aiming arm for a look, always with some sort of commentary. "You're too low," or "Huh. Sure about that?"

She pissed him off so badly he accidently crushed the scope of his rifle after she judged yet another shot.

Only after the mission was over and he was sitting in his cell alone did he realize how much of a rise she actually got out him. The woman got _real_ emotion from the Winter Soldier, even if it was anger and annoyance. He was a cold bastard, but he was also reminded of something that he'd long forgotten- he was a red blooded male and he could appreciate the curves attached to the annoying female.

The next time they worked together was a complete surprise on his end. The mission details would be given at the rendezvous location. He'd walked into the casino hotel room, expecting it to be empty, only to hear water running. He pulled his gun and moved into the corner. He was already pissed he wasn't able to wear his mask for the trek through the hotel and it made him anxious. Uncomfortable or not, this trespasser would die.

The bathroom door opened and when he went to turn the corner a pair of hands grabbed his gun. They grappled a moment before he heard a familiar voice shouting at him.

"Shit, stop!"

He halted for an instant to really look and it was that annoying woman again with a turban on her head. He practically snarled as he pushed away to holster his gun.

"Jesus Christ, man." She said and walked over to the table where there was an open bottle of whiskey. She poured two fingers on ice from the bucket and drank. "Didn't they tell you I'd be here? Fuck!"

He just looked at her as she took the turban down- towel he noticed belatedly. Damp red hair fell over her shoulder and he realized she was wearing a robe. "They didn't tell me you'd be here this early either, so I guess shame on both of the idiots who gave our orders. We're going out."

"Out?" he ground out.

"Yes, _out_ ," she snapped back. "I grabbed booze. Fucking have some, it'll do us both some good."

She didn't expect him to stride forward and snatch the glass she just refilled. When he drank it in one go she raised a brow at his action. "Well well, didn't think you drank."

"They never told me not to."

She couldn't tell if he made a joke or he was being totally serious, though she suspected the later. "Ha, well it's nice to see there's a face behind the mask at least."

And oh was there, she thought. His icy blue eyes were serious as ever but his face was incredibly handsome. Hell might even look soft if he ever relaxed or smiled. Fat chance she knew, but still. At least her view had improved since their last mission. Speaking of...

"Obviously they told you very little about this whole thing, so to reiterate _yes_ we are going out." She said and looked at the clock then turned to dig through a bag nearby. Far as he could tell it just had clothing in it.

"I thought I'd receive more info once I arrived. Phone or packet." He said, annoyance clear in his tone.

"There is a packet," she said and pointed an untouched manila folder on the table. "Try not to strangle me after you read it."

He took a glance at the whiskey bottle, wondering if he'd need a refill for this. He decided against it and relinquished the glass, which she refilled generously and took a sip before setting it down. She left him to the information and walked back to the bathroom.

With her gone he lifted the paperwork out of the folder and instantly wanted to walk in after her, choking her like she asked him not to do. _Bodyguard_. Back up. She was the boss of this mission focusing infiltration and elimination of the target and his files on Hydra. The soldier was to follow her orders.

Pissed he looked up as she stepped out of the bathroom. Her robe was gone now and she wore a long black dress with slits up the front, revealing her pale legs when she moved.

Evie caught his eye and sighed. "At least you didn't strangle me." She moved up close, once again invading his bubble, as she flipped through the open packet of papers. She landed on a face and tapped on it. "Peirce wants him dead, mostly because he touched something that doesn't belong to him. Rather a _who_ that doesn't belong to him." On the next page there was a women with blonde hair and big tits who looked like the standard trophy wife many of the Hydra officials carted around on their arms.

He was already rolling his eyes and she sympathized. "I know. All this for touching someone else's toy. But that's not why I'm here." She moved back to the target's photo and practically ground her manicured black nail into it. "This fine piece of _shit_ right here needs to die. He's a human trafficker specializing in women and he doesn't bat an eye at luring in underage girls."

The soldier didn't bother himself with issues like that and he honestly didn't even care. However, the fact she clearly _did_ care at all was interesting to him. Mercenaries only killed for the money, yet it seemed she was there purely for blood. He could handle blood. Blood was red and simple and it did one thing around him; it spilled.

Deciding the mission would be easier if they were on the same page he agreed. "Alright. I'll follow your lead."

She smiled up at him and held her hand out. "Evie." His thumb twitched, but he did allow himself to shake hers. "Call me Evie, James."

He felt something practically click in his brain at the name. "What did you say?"

"The packet said use the name James." She said, seeing his confusion and wondering why the hick up. He'd used names before on missions when needed. His history was made available to some operatives and she was granted it because Peirce wanted the target to suffer a little before dying. That meant she required every advantage in killing another Hydra official, a high level one at that.

"Would you like me to call you something else?" she offered, though the solider shrugged and shook his head.

"No. James is fine."

"Alright then, James. Lets kill this fucker."

ooo

He wasn't sure he'd been in a casino before but he knew for certain he'd never been walking through one in civilian clothing with the goal of trailing a woman to protect her without raising suspicion. Evie had dried her hair before they left and brushed on a bit of makeup. She was surprisingly efficient with her time and was the one pushing to hit their time frames. Evie had the target's schedule memorized and was extremely focused on his movements.

She reveled that she had been trailing the Hydra official for a week and knew he'd be spending some time at this casino, on the personal hunt for fresh bodies to ad to his lineup of forced prostitution victims. His goons were always close by to nab the unsuspecting women, always dazzled by the show of money and free booze.

The soldier, or rather _James_ , already knew she was a good looking woman- you'd have to be blind to not see it- but he didn't realize how attractive she was to the opposite sex until he had to constantly watch for the roving hands of men as she passed by. Hell he already broke three fingers in ten minutes. Countless male eyes followed her and while it made him edgy, she still had to get to the damn target. _Fuck this mission_.

Evie finally got into the area where they knew she'd be tracked if she were deemed a good candidate. While he went to the bar to sip on a drink and glance over the crowd, she picked up the brightest drink she could, a green appletini. After a wink at him she headed toward the dance floor and made sure she got noticed, but was careful not to make a scene.

James had to give it to her, she was subtle but knew just what to do to earn looks. The skin of her bare shoulders glowed under the changing lights that matched the beat. The flash of her legs caught the looks of any man nearby, and her hair looked liquid in the dark. Unsurprising, it took barely any time at all before the target himself approached her. The man took her empty glass and it was replaced immediately.

After a few drinks in the corner booth with the target she was clearly exaggerating her speech. He wondered belatedly if she couldn't hold her liquor, so when she stood up with a laugh and headed to the bathroom he went down that dimly lit hallway to intercept her.

He busted the light in the payphone alcove and snatched her arm when she was walking past. Evie didn't seem surprised as he dragged her in close and she looked up expectantly. Her nearness and the couple of drinks in his system lowered his general rigidness and he allowed himself to enjoy the curves of her body pressing into his.

"Hi James." She breathed.

God that fucking name did things to his system. It sounded perfect on her red lips. "Will you have the target set for elimination?" he said robotically, contradicting his hands moving lower over her back.

Her eyes looked bright despite the dimness of the hallway as she leaned into him. "I don't think I put a gun back there."

"Sure you didn't hide a knife or something?"

"I'm not sure," she said coyly. "Better double check."

Orders given, he shoved her back into the dark corner and ran his hands from her back, down over her hips. Her breath caught in her chest as his palms ran up under her ribcage and over the sides of her breasts. Her swore her eyes were glowing.

"Anything?" She sounded like she'd been running and the breathless word brought up something carnal within him. His metal arm wrapped around her waist while the flesh and blood fingers of his hand grabbed a fistful of hair at the back of her neck.

"Might have something," he growled and they practically crashed together into a feral kiss. Something pricked his tongue but they continued, as if they were fighting. Her blunt fingers dug into the skin of his neck where they snaked in over his jacket, through his cotton shirt. The slight pain wasn't unpleasant and it drew a groan from his chest.

Someone dashed by down the hallway and it broke them of the sexual haze, though they were slow to separate.

Cheekily, she said, "Find anything, James?"

He slapped his hands above her shoulders by her head and pressed in to crowd her. "Didn't find anything."

The tinkle of her laugh met his ears and she said, "Good because I bet that asshole is gonna send someone over if I don't go back soon."

That said she ducked under his arm and headed back out, leaving James wondering if he bit her or if she did because he got the coppery taste of blood in his mouth.

ooo

Evie was invited up into the target's suite and James had to follow the hard way, rappelling down to cover her via the window. His view was bad at first, but when he got into position he saw her wandering the room, inspecting objects. Her eyes rose and met his through the glass before she turned back to the target who had stepped up behind her.

Some shuffling from above where he'd tied his line alerted him and the soldier readied to drop before it was cut. His metal hand crunched into the material of the building as he fell, holding fast before some men busted out onto the balcony. He reached up and grabbed one by the shirt to throw him over the ledge before snatching the throat of another, using the man's weight to pull himself over. He snapped that one's neck when he was done. Several others got him cornered and he would have been fine had he not been stabbed in the side with a knife able to stun.

James hit a knee and was wrapped quickly with wire binding before getting dragged into the living area of the suite. He could have gotten out of it easily and only allowed it to happen so he wouldn't get Evie killed. Unsurprisingly, he spotted her being held with a knife to her throat.

"So Pierce really put the Asset into play. For me? Hell he even called in Black. She's expensive." James clenched his fists behind his back but otherwise showed nothing.

"Pierce wasn't the only one after you." Evie said, drawing the attention of the target holding the knife to her neck.

"Oh really?" He responded. "And who would else would want me dead for grabbing Pierce's blonde bimbo?"

"Not her." She said, watching James' face from across the room. He knew her eyes had started to change from green to red. Come to think of it, he never did get more on her status as an enhanced person besides the fact she was one. What card was she hiding?

"You have blood on your hands," she continued as the her eyes really did begin to glow, like a feral wolf in the brush. "I'm here to take the same as payment."

Evie moved as a blur. She grabbed the knife, snapped the bastard's wrist and spun in his arms. James couldn't see but he saw her head dive into the corner of the officer's neck and he began screaming.

Taking that as a cue, James leapt to his feet, snapping the bindings around his arms before attacking the men at either side. One went down with ease while the other actually had training. They grappled a bit with hand to hand before James hit him hard in the neck and he went down.

By the time he turned around, the target was on floor with blood gushing from his jugular. The man gapped up at the woman who just destroyed him while she stood there watching him die.

"Evie."

She turned and looked at him, eyes no longer glowing nor red, though there was blood staining around her mouth. "You said my name." He could see what looked like fangs as she spoke. Her hand came to wipe at the blood and she looked at it with a sigh. "Well shit, my buzz is gone." He said nothing as she took a few steps over to the bar of the suite.

"Guess you've seen what I can do." She murmured and grabbed a napkin to clean her face. "Not even Hydra knows what I am- and they've hired me for years."

"And what is that?" James said as he stepped forward, though he glanced over the area quickly before focusing back on the woman. "What are you?"

"How about: biological mistake? Ancient monster? Non-sparkly version." When he frowned in response she shrugged. "Vampire is the simplest and probably most universal term."

He nearly rolled his eyes but looked down at their target, now dead on the plush carpet. "I'm supposed to believe you killed him by drinking his blood?"

"No way, I just took enough to get him to really start bleeding out. Though going for his jugular that was easy to do... I also apparently drank enough to dilute my blood stream. I'm sober now. Hence why I'm pouring a victory glass. Also I need to clean out the taste- creep tasted like shit."

"Are you compromising the mission like this?" he said and took the glass she handed him.

"No. If you pull his hand away from his neck it'll look like he got ripped into with a really mean hunting knife. Take my advice, biting into skin is hard to perfect. It's easy to shred with these." She pointed at her teeth and they elongated before his eyes. They weren't just the sharp pair he expected of a stereotypical vampire. She had a row of sharp incisors as well as imposing canines on both the upper and lower jaws.

"If I want it to hurt, it will." She said, watching him. James didn't show any emotion, just observed. It was slightly unnerving to see such lack of reaction at her reveal, and she was an accomplished killer. Very few people knew what she was and this guy didn't even bat an eye.

"You don't seem bothered." She said and he shrugged before tossing back his whiskey.

"I've met some enhanced before. Can't say I've seen this," he motioned to teeth and nodded at the dead target. "But he's dead and you're not."

She smiled and held up the bottle. "One more before we wipe all the data on his hard drive?"

Wordlessly he slid the glass over.

ooo

James was better with computers than her so he took on the task of wiping encrypted emails and logging into password-protected systems with Hydra files.

"I don't know why we just don't take this damn thing with," she said over his shoulder. She was back to personal space busting but he wasn't as bothered. Unsurprising due to their confirmed chemistry from the hallway incident. Her forearms were resting on his shoulders.

"I'd rather do that, but the police will be called when they find the bodies." He groused. "This laptop contains information to his other dealings."

"So you're leaving that evidence." She finished, approving. Just when she was about to look away she spotted a curious looking file. "Wait one damn second...he has a file for porn."

He made a huff of annoyance and she smirked at him. "I'd be mad too if I didn't get access to it on a regular basis either."

His fingers halted on the keyboard and he looked over his shoulder, clearly annoyed but also clearly interested in what she just said. "What?"

"Oh yeah," Evie murmured and moved to sit on the desk, clearly amused by his curiosity of her admitted personal life. _Typical male_. She turned the monitor her way a little and saw the icons of the videos on the outside of the folder. "Looks like he liked girl on girl stuff, which is unsurprising considering his line of work on the side..."

"What do you like?"

The question caught Evie off guard though it was a pleasant surprise. She leaned back on one arm and adjusted herself so she could cross her legs, baring the pale skin under her skirt. The movement rubbed her bare foot over a leg of his slacks and rested there. When she finally returned her eyes to his face, he had pinned with intense eyes. They held her with a heavy, expectant look.

Evie took a breath, not realizing she'd been holding it and said quietly, "I like you." Those three words sealed her fate.

His chair flew back, slamming into the glass behind. She didn't hear it shatter as her skull hit the desk when he slammed her onto it. Her nails dug into his shirt as she dragged him fully on top of her and they fought for dominance in their kiss. Her moans urged him on as he lifted his hands under her skirt, simply ripping the material of her underwear away. He had his mouth on her neck as his fingers entered her.

Evie squirmed as his digits explored her roughly. She couldn't resist taking a nip at his ear and he groaned, grinding his hips into hers as he lifted a thumb to her clit. "Oh god," she hissed, and enjoyed the sensations of his body possessing her own.

Feeling she'd been distracted long enough, Evie began reaching for the waist of his pants. Her legs wrapped tight around his hips and she dragged herself closer to fight both his belt and the depth of his exploring fingers. When he flexed them and added one more she bowed.

"James," she practically snarled as he teased her clit once more before withdrawing his fingers. She hissed at the loss but didn't suffer it long before his metal hand took a fistful of her hair and he guided his cock inside her.

He groaned at the tight fit while she sighed with relief, her nails raking down his back. " _Fuck_."

Evie laughed softly at the reverence in his voice, though his first hard shove of his hips silenced her. " _Oh_ ," she gasped before he set a fast pace. She met him, thrust for thrust, each hungry for what the other offered.

When their lack of bodily contact frustrated him, he made a switch without sacrificing their deep angle. He lifted her suddenly, thrusting up as he gripped her thighs. Her cry of approval drove him faster as her chest pressed into his and nuzzled his neck.

"James," she sighed, "I _need_ ,"

He didn't have to wonder what she meant. He grit his teeth, trying to fight back the fast rising orgasm as he ground out, "Do it."

With permission granted Evie opened her mouth wide, fangs flashing in the dim light as she bit down on the junction between his shoulder and neck. He expected the pain but he did not expect the sharp stab of lust accompanying it. Hell, hearing the satisfaction rumble in her throat and the tightening of her core had him gripping her hips tight. He would leave bruises, but he didn't care.

Evie released him suddenly; her head lolling back as he forced himself to slow their pace. He watched her smile with his blood coating her teeth and he felt a thrill of excitement. She seemed wild and her eyes looked feral as she looked upon him.

"James...I want you on your back."

Without hesitation he headed back out toward the living area. He avoided the master bedroom and kicked in room down a hallway. Her laughter pulled a slight grin from him and she sighed.

"I knew you'd be hot with a smile." Of course he stopped it immediately, but she'd seen it.

James withdrew from her reluctantly and she seemed to feel the same, whining at the loss. He set her on her feet and she pressed him on the bed to watch. As she lifted off her dress, his breath caught in his throat. James hadn't seen a naked woman, one for him, in...he couldn't remember when. His fists tightened involuntarily and she noticed the action.

Evie raised a hand to his face and threaded her fingers through his hair. "Watch me," she demanded and turned around to remove her bra, offering him a show of her bare ass and the obvious marks he'd left on her. Seeing them built something dark and possessive in his chest.

She felt his demanding hands on her hips and she relished the feel of his calloused hands. Evie turned in his grasp and laid her forearms over his shoulders. With her breasts in his face he dragged her down on top of him, snagging a nipple in his mouth. His thumb rubbed the opposite one and she moaned her approval before fighting to remove his jacket. He allowed her to take off his shirt as well before he dragged her over him and lied back.

Her hair curtained them as she leaned up and positioned herself over his hips. With a little help from her hands guiding him back in, he thrust up hard, filling her once more. He caught her off guard again with the pain and pleasure of being filled so suddenly, but this time she had more control. She was able to tease him a little with her pace. It was clear he wanted it hard and fast as he tried grasping her hips in a way to urge her quicker.

" _Move_ ," he demanded.

Evie ignored his urging and instead took her sweet time, running her nails over his chest and leaning forward to grip his hair. Momentarily distracted by breasts in his face, he removed a hand from her hip and grabbed at them.

Though she was sure he hadn't had sex in a very long time, Evie was amazed at how much he affected her. When his other hand rolled up her back and brought her chest against his, she practically purred. His warm hand rose to cup her neck, bringing her close as he leaned his head against hers. It looked as if he was grounding himself, eyes closed and breathing heavy. The action turned her insides to mush and she wondered how in the _hell_ she was going to give this man up.

"James," she murmured and he was shaken from the momentary rest. The next instant she was on her back and he'd taken over.

They fucked with urgency, clawing at one another as they both neared their peaks. Evie's orgasm slowly built and her body grew tight, like a drawn bowstring as she chased it. " _Oh_ _god_ ," she whined as he pressed a hand beneath her breasts and watched her writhe.

Feeling her body and watching her was swiftly becoming too much to bear, but he held back. Only once she seemed to snap, her moan turning to a needy scream while she tightened all around him, did he finally succumb to his own release.

" _Fuck_ ," he growled, clinging to her as her own limbs tried to pull him close. He couldn't remember a single moment that felt so good or he felt so warm despite her unusually cool skin. He wished it wouldn't end, but it had to. Already their time was on a countdown.

Still, neither of them moved for a minute and when they did, he rolled off and dragged her with, tossing an arm over her shoulder

"Wow," she breathed against his chest and he started smirking.

"Yeah." It really had been _wow_.

She leaned up and inspected the bite she made, smiling. "Now _that_ is a good one."

"Better than the other guy?"

She laughed at him and nodded. "Oh yeah. See the difference is, I like you."

"Coulda fooled me."

Evie shook her head at his subdued way of joking. It was nice. "I'm not going to forget this, James."

He didn't have to reply; she already knew he would probably not remember this after his next time in the chair. She'd known that information from his file and while it made her angry that anyone was treated that way, there was really nothing she could do.

He threaded his hands through her hair, looking content. "I'd give anything to remember." He said softly. Hearing those words fucking broke her heart. They both knew there was no way he would.

"Hey," she said and climbed back on top of him. Seeing her naked with slight bruising from his rough hands stirred his cock once more.

"Yeah?" he said, grasping her hips.

"I want to bite you." She murmured, catching the lustful look in his eyes. "One more time."

James dragged her down for a kiss, tasting blood again. This time he knew it wasn't his, though it hardly mattered. His hands maneuvered her hips, adjusting her to him, as she moved her mouth down to the first bite she'd given him. Her tongue rasped over the mark quickly before she moved to his opposite shoulder.

As he speared her with his cock once more she bit down, though this time it was much less painful than before. Evie drew only a little blood before releasing him, as she got carried away with the sensations of his rapid thrusting. "You know we should finish- _ah_ \- wiping the data."

"Later." He hissed at her ear and when she tried to resist, he bit her right under it. After that any protest died in her throat and when he made a particularly deep thrust she wondered what she was arguing for anyway.

ooo

The mission had been completed. He was no longer James, though when she kissed him goodbye before they left their original hotel room, that's what she'd called him. The entire goodbye felt bittersweet.

Despite knowing he was going to get grilled and have it placed in his record that the mission had taken much longer than estimated to complete, he enjoyed those final minutes with her. Hell he delayed even further to make sure she made it out okay.

Once they'd got back to the room, Evie grabbed her single bag and quickly removed the rumpled dress, tossing it in. She dragged on shorts and a worn t-shirt that said, "I play with my prey" before tossing some sandals on the floor. He didn't try being subtle as he watched her pack, nor as she got dressed. Maybe some small piece of her would be etched in his memory.

They didn't touch each other once they left the room. Together they walked out through the lobby and she beelined for the valet booth. Once there she handed the attendant her ticket and turned to look up at him. She seemed relaxed, but he could tell she was trying hard to look that way. He didn't have the luxury of showing emotion out here.

"I guess this is it." She said as a black tesla rolled up beside them.

He just nodded in response, but she stepped up close and held out her hand. It felt strange shaking it so calmly when only an hour before she was on her back beneath him. He almost smirked, had to force it down, but she caught the edge of it.

"Gotta go." She said as she headed around the car, her sandals slapping the pavement as she went. She slid into the open door and he backed up, ready to disappear, when she lowered the window of her car.

"Oh! Don't bother using Neosporin on that wound." She said, clearly trying to contain a laugh as he set his hand on the hood. He leaned down to look at her. "I'm thinking think it'll probably scar."

He frowned in confusion but took a second to try absorbing the image of her sitting in the pricey vehicle with grungy clothes and heavily mussed hair. Her lively green eyes held his as she started the car. "Take care of yourself, James." She said and put the car into gear before hitting the gas and roaring away.

When he was back at the compound and they conducted the debriefing procedure, an assistant documented any injuries on his person. He had the knife wound in his side and a bruise on his ribcage. He expected them to call out the two bite marks but they only mentioned the last one she'd given him. He'd told them it was marks from a stun gun, thinking about the row of sharp teeth. No way they'd believe that, but they didn't question. Later when he could check himself in a bathroom mirror, there was only the one bite- the last one she made. He wasn't sure how she'd done it, but the first was completely gone while the bite that remained only had two small pricks. Guess she liked him.

After a week, long after he'd healed from everything else thanks to the effects of the serum, that small bite she gave him remained. They added it to his list of scars after that.

ooo

That was fun to write and kinda steamy , If there's enough interest I would probably go for a two-shot or something, but who knows.

Please review if you like! I love hearing feedback.


	2. Ex's and Oh's

I decided to keep going with this. There will be some vamp lore and my own imagination added in.

000

Evelyn Black was covered in soot and dust as she sat on the coffee table of the chic hotel room. Her eyes were glued to the news feed. The suspect who'd bombed the UN she just staggered out of looked just like the Soldier, could be his doppelgänger. But she knew better.

The real soldier's gait was longer, more lethal. Not to mention the imposter's build wasn't as large. To her it was plain as day it wasn't him and Hydra sure as hell wasn't going to do something so stupid as to bomb the people trying to put the Avengers on a leash. The Winter Solider was not in Vienna.

She sighed. It was stupid to hope she'd see him again. She'd long since left Hydra's pay pool, but she'd known doing that would pretty much guarantee she'd never see him again. Even if she did, he would not know who she was. It stung but she would live with it. Wherever he was, she hoped he stayed hiding. The world was looking for _James_ Buchanan Barnes.

"Black."

She rolled her neck and leaned back to rest her hands on the table. "Yeah, Kia?"

" _Na_ kia or ma'am." The gorgeous and incredibly fit security chief, also known as one of the Dora Milaje, looked pissed as per the usual when she addressed her. "I also accept _master_."

Evie grinned at the attitude flown her way and simply said, "Is T'Challa back?"

"That is _king_ now to you, Black." Nakia snapped as she prowled over to the refreshment table for a glass of water. She was still pristine in her sleek black dress and stilettos as she had not been in the building at the time of the blast. The Dora sighed so quietly only someone like Evie could hear it. The tall woman set a hand on the table and left her glass untouched.

The vampire watched her out of the corner of her eye with some sympathy. She felt for Nakia. A man she cared for and protected just died and his son, a man she adored, was taking his place. It was just one more thing for her to hate Evie; that she, a mere mercenary, had been there during the old king's death and not herself.

Evelyn turned away to give the Dora Milaje some privacy. In the meantime she glanced down at her clothing and pursed her lips. Seeing the other woman so clean and trim had her consider her own sooty, messed up suit. What she wouldn't do for some daisy dukes and a band t-shirt. Hell she'd happily kill to get her shoes off.

"The king is on his way." Nakia said suddenly, seeming to be under control again. "He has received intel on the killer. We are to wait here for our next orders."

Evie frowned. "Okay, but can I change?"

"No."

"Niceties go a long way, Kia."

000

Evie struggled to keep pace with the baby giraffe that was Nakia. Thankfully Okoye was shorter, but she was still taller than the redhead. "God you two really make me earn my cardio."

"They've arrested him." Nakia barked, ignoring her. " _T'Challa!_ "

Evie shrugged as they finally slowed upon entering an open area of the CIA building. How there was one in Berlin, she did not know.

"Well he _did_ step on a few toes in a foreign country." She said.

While Nakia sneered at Evie, Okoye acknowledged her. "It is true. He was brash and did _not_ think things through. Still, we must be sure he was unharmed."

"For their sake he better be." The security chief snapped.

Evie smirked as they finally stopped before the CIA officials. A shortish man in a suit and a tall blonde woman were among them and Nakia responded to their outstretched hands by offering her own.

"Agent Carter, Mr. Ross." Nakia said. "I spoke with you over the phone. I am Dora Nakia. These are my associates, Dora Okoye and Evelyn Black. They are part of the king's security service. We expect some freedoms with regards to his treatment."

Ross looked annoyed. "With all do respect, Miss _Dora_ Nakia, your king got involved in an international arrest. Even if he was trying to catch him, he interfered."

The disdain in his voice rankled the skins of each of them, but their leader held her ground and expression like iron. "I agree it was unfortunate." She snapped, "However, he is still Wakandan royalty and must be treated as such." The nobility portrayed by Nakia did not surprise Evie, but the fact that Ross was still standing there after speaking of T'Challa like that, did.

Agent Carter stepped up to intervene. "Ross, let me handle this." She said and he didn't argue as the bay doors opened, heralding the arrival of the prisoners. "We've anticipated this, Miss Nakia." Carter continued and offered some passes. "These will allow one of you to stay with the king at all times, the others need to stay up here."

Evie frowned, knowing she would likely not be with T'Challa. She didn't get paid enough to sit on her ass. Then, she looked down at her expensive pinstripe skirt suit and Louboutin's and conceded that _yes_ she did in fact make plenty. She just didn't like doing nothing when she could be actively working.

The group heard the forklift roar to life and each glanced over to see a huge glass cage getting brought out while the van was also being unloaded. Evie huffed when she thought that big box was overkill. The suspect would not the Winter Soldier, even though the world believed it.

Then she bit her damn tongue when the lift spun around and revealed the man inside the box. Her heart suddenly lurched in her chest and she took a sharp, very deep breath.

"J-James..." she murmured with shock as she watched him eye the area. He looked like a stray dog expecting a kick, with rigid body and eyes that looked for threats everywhere. When he glanced at her, she literally forgot how to breathe for several beats. He was _really_ there...

James frowned when he realized she was watching him and looked away nervously, only to realize she still stared. He looked a little annoyed as he returned the gesture.

Suddenly a hand smacked Evie solidly in the sternum and she glared up at Nakia's face. " _Move_. The king is getting brought in."

She glanced down at the pass she held against her chest. "Hold the phone, Kia. Why am I going in?"

"Because I am chief of security and I cannot watch everything from where he is going. I hope you like being confined."

Evie very nearly growled as Nakia slinked away, leaving her alone. "Fucking cunt, dude." She snarled to herself and threw the lanyard over her neck. She took another glance at James and he wasn't looking her way _. Of course_ , she though as she took another steadying breath, _he just thinks you're a crazy woman staring at him_. He would not remember.

With a sigh she stepped up to T'Challa as he followed after Rogers and Wilson. "So...how'd it go?"

"Very funny, Miss Black." The king looked very little like he'd just gotten arrested in a scuffle.

"That's me. Comic relief." She said and fell into step beside him. "I hope being locked up with you means a pay raise again- for me."

Despite the atmosphere, the king chuckled. "Don't you worry about that, Evelyn."

They were about to leave the area when she couldn't help herself. She glanced back at James. To her surprise he was looking at her, but not at _her,_ she quickly noticed. When his eyes shot up to her face from her ass he had that semi-guilty, semi-satisfied look of a man who knew he'd been caught ogling.

 _Well_ , she thought as she grinned, _at least he still likes what he sees._ She exaggerated the swing of her hips just for him until the doors shut behind her.

000

Evie sat with T'Challa, trying not to look too interested in James on the monitors just outside of their room. She became especially alert when she spotted movement on the feed. A man, seemingly a medical professional, walked into the room that James was kept in.

"Black."

She jumped at her name and saw that T'Challa was watching the soldier on the monitors as well. "Yeah?"

He looked thoughtful a moment longer before he spoke. "I think I will have a task for you shortly. I am interested in something that Barnes carried while he attempted to run; a backpack. It was worth his effort to take even when he was flushed from hiding by the German Special Forces...I want to know what was in it."

"You want me to steal his personal effects? What if it was just some power bars or a playboy magazine?" T'Challa frowned at her and she got to her feet. Evie turned her back to him so she could focus on the monitors again. "I don't think that's a good idea right now. Everyone and their mother have their asses puckered-up around here. Jam-um, Barnes is such a high ticket target, you know?"

He considered her words. "When I am free to go back to Wakanda, I want you to remain. Track the location of the bag and take the contents when it is safe."

"You're really out to get this guy." She said wistfully.

T'Challa looked angry and clenched his hands. "I want to know _why_ he did what he did. If there is even a possibility that information is in the bag, I want it."

Despite the loyalty she had for James, T'Challa was not only her employer, he was her friend and he had just lost his father. "What the king wants the king gets." She said and he smiled widely.

"Thank you, Evelyn."

The power went out.

000

She didn't expect such a sharp stab of lust seeing James in action again. He was ruthless and cold, much like she remembered him as the assassin. Though she'd loved him after he offered her a hint of the man he was before Hydra got ahold of him, she could not deny a deep, feral attractiveness toward seeing him fight. It did things to her body that should not be happening when she should be engaging with the others to contain him.

Evie exhaled and took some solid steps forward, heels clicking as her eyes scanned for a way into his guard. He was currently fighting between Agent Carter and the Widow. When the blonde CIA officer was thrown into a table, Evie caught Natasha's eye. They'd bumped into each other enough times, working with or against one another, and they both felt a mutual respect. They also wielded a similar fighting style, which was incredibly useful in times like this. In the span of an instant and a single look, they'd agreed to use it to their advantage together.

The Widow hit him cheap and low, right in the crotch, and Evie slammed a hit hard to the back of his head. If she were lucky it would momentarily blind him, but instead he swung out and solidly tapped Natasha in the temple with his metal fist.

Evie knew it would take the Widow out for a second and she would be on her own, so she pulled a knife from her sleeve, slashed her skirt for better mobility and dodged his haymaker in a single move. She rammed the heel of her pricey Louboutin into his stomach and he doubled forward.

The Winter Soldier looked up, glaring hard at her before he charged her. He was damn fast but she was faster. Evie back-flipped, kicking him in the jaw, before sending herself into the ground. She landed on her hands and shoulders, using the weight of her legs to rocket herself into him.

He didn't expect the move and Evie easily wrapped her legs around his waist. She spun bodily, throwing him off as he tried to orient himself. She used their combined weight and her momentum to flip him onto his stomach, with her legs and body holding him down.

The man lied dazed for a moment while Evie struggled for breath. She took an opportunity to lean forward and set the top of her head against the back of his. Her sharp senses sent her brain haywire with his scent and nearness.

"Looks like it's my turn on top again, James." She whispered.

He stilled and Evie wondered if she'd reached him at all just before he lurched up, easily lifting both of their combined weight. His hand reached back and gripped her neck, bringing her face up close to his as he towered over her.

Barnes did nothing but stare at her a moment before a heavy weight rammed into him. His grip must have been loose or was startled loose, because she was left standing in place instead of getting pulled into the melee. When she looked over, T'Challa had engaged him and the two fought hard for several long moments before the king was pushed back.

Barnes caught her eye a moment before he went up the staircase, two at a time. "Black!" She shot her gaze over to the king as he began scaling the wall to intercept the soldier. "Make sure Carter and Romanoff are okay!"

She stared down at her feet for a moment, shocked by what she'd just done. She glanced over and saw Natasha cradling her chest as she sat in a chair, watching. The woman was smirking.

"So...who did _that_ to you _?"_

She pointed casually to Evie's fast rising chest as she struggled to breathe. Evie returned the grin and shook her head. "You're far too perspective for your own good, you bitch."

"Takes one to know one." Natasha purred. "I just...can't believe you're actually breathing..."

"I wish I'd never told you about that..."

"Never answered my question, Vampirella."

"It's um...kind of a new development."

"Wait..." Tasha muttered incredulously. " _Him_?"

When Evie didn't answer, Romanoff had hers. "Jesus Christ, girl. I don't envy you. I mean, I've loved some real winners before but...a guy who doesn't even remember you, that's-

Evie was bowed over Natasha so fast it nearly gave the assassin whiplash as she struggled to keep her neck stable and eyes on the sudden threat. The vampire's irises glowed red and angry while her sharp teeth grew out, exposed and poised to tear into flesh.

"Fucking _watch it_ , Romanoff."

Natasha frowned. "I'm...damn it, Black, I'm _sorry_. Okay?"

Evie backed off, took a deep breath again and turned away, forcefully retracting her teeth. "I-I'm sorry too, Tasha." She ran a hand through her now messy hair and took another deep breath.

Natasha frowned as she watched her old associate and occasional opponent. "So...how does it feel? To breathe for the first time?"

" _Heavy_." Evie huffed out and looked over toward the staircase from where T'Challa came looking pissed. James had gotten away. "Heavy as fuck."

000

_BTW thank you so, so much to all the followers and favs and reviews! You're all so amazing and supportive! I hope this sounds interesting thus far, she'll see James again soon._


	3. Falling Down

Chapter 3

A Few Days Later

Bucky was sitting on a table as the Wakandan doctor finished up with Steve hovering nearby. He wasn't bothered by them running evaluations and checking his stats even though his track record with 'doctors' was generally a not a very good experience.

"You don't have to wait here ya know." He said to his friend while they were finishing up.

"Yeah, I know." Steve said with a smirk. "I'm also waiting on T'Challa, though. He said he'll be in to check on you soon."

"Mr. Barnes," one of the nurses said as she stepped up. "You may get dressed, we are finished for today."

"Thanks." He said and took the offered white shirt. She waited with an assistant to place a harness and pad over the exposed wires of what was remaining of his left arm.

One of the attendants opened the blinds to the room once he was ready and on his feet. It allowed a view into the hall. Steve must have seen something curious because he suddenly stood up a little straighter. Bucky smirked at seeing that familiar move; it meant Rogers had seen a dame.

Curious, he turned to take a look and his grin fell right off his face. Not just any dame...one he'd seen before in Berlin where they were arrested. And this time she was not in a skirt.

The petite redhead was dressed in black, with skintight pants and wedge heeled boots as she stalked by the glass windows. Her fit legs were wrapped with holsters stuffed with guns and various knives, and she had a scarred leather vest that looked tactical but well-fitting. It was easy to see that nice body under all her gear.

She sailed by the glass quickly but lifted a gloved hand to catch the high five of another woman in a suit who appeared along the hallway. He recognized that one as one of the king's Dora bodyguards. The two clapped hands before the redhead took off down another hallway. Her ponytail bounced as she went and he had a good view of her ass and sway of her gait until she swung out of sight.

Bucky looked away and immediately wished he hadn't been openly ogling because Steve clearly caught him. He was way out of practice with this...

Thankfully his friend didn't have a chance to bother him about it because T'Challa walked through the doors.

"Captain." He began and shook Steve's hand before moving onto Bucky. "Mr. Barnes, I hope everything is going well."

"He's healthy as a horse." Steve interjected.

"What he said." Bucky said and smacked his friend in the stomach.

"Wonderful." The king said with a genuine smile. "You know, Barnes, I was curious if you would like my engineers to begin...working on a replacement arm for you?"

Bucky's eyebrow shot up into his messy hair. "Really?"

"Absolutely. "T'Challa said. "And I've been given a glance at preliminary designs... the metal will be that of our country. It will be, dare I say it, an upgrade."

The soldier smirked. "I don't doubt it. And I really appreciate it."

"That's really great of you, T'Challa." Steve added and then set his hands on his hips.

"It is my pleasure."

"Ya know," Steve continued, "I've been thinking about something I wanted to bring up to you."

"Yes, Captain?" T'Challa urged.

"I still have my team in the Raft...I can't just leave em there." Steve looked serious and the king mirrored it.

"I understand completely. You will have whatever resources you require if you are planning a move. I will not be able to assist you otherwise, unfortunately."

"I couldn't ask you to put yourself at risk."

The king looked thoughtful a moment and snapped his fingers. "I do have someone who can. I'll have to make a call. I also forgot to bring something with me to give to you, Barnes. Please, follow me to my office."

They moved out and followed T'Challa down the hallway, where the woman had come out of about fifteen minutes ago. Large wooden double doors swung open easily and within were two of the Dora Milaje, one's Bucky had seen before and most often during his short stay there.

"Okoye, call up Black. And check when the jet will be prepared to leave again."

"Black?" she repeated and the king nodded.

"Please."

"Dress code?" she glanced at the Captain and Bucky in decidedly casual clothing. "Ah, don't worry. I'll be sure to check on the jet while I'm out as well, your highness." At the dismissing nod, the woman moved into another room and called whoever Black was.

"Here we are Mr. Barnes." T'Challa said suddenly and set a duffel bag on the table. He pulled out a box and extended it out for the solider to take. "Before I realized how badly my revenge clouded my judgement and blinded me, I ordered my mercenary- Black actually- to retrieve the bag you carried in Romania."

Bucky stood a little straighter and frowned, "My backpack."

"Yes," The king looked embarrassed and slightly ashamed. "I was very upset. I wanted to know if whatever you carried would have clue as to a motive for the bomb I thought you planted, so I sent Black after the evidence. It took a few extra days for it to sit in the intake room and some other hiccups..." he waved his hand. "But it was retrieved and only just arrived today."

"Well..." Bucky began, "I'm actually really glad you had that done, considering. These are...very important. They're just journals, but they hold any memories I've ever remembered. Thank you."

Again T'Challa looked chided. "Please, no thanks are needed. I am glad they are in your hands again."

Bucky let out a laugh and shook his head. "I never expected to see these again." He felt Steve slap his shoulder.

"Please," T'Challa said suddenly, "Pour yourself some drinks. I want to check with Okoye on the state of the jet. I'll be right back." Nakia left with him while the two men moved to the bar.

Steve and Bucky had only just dropped ice in some glasses when they heard the quiet swing of those huge doors. The redhead from earlier strode into the room. She didn't see T'Challa or the Dora right away so she turned to them. And her green eyes got huge.

Steve was used to that kind of reaction so he started speaking. "Hi there. If you're looking for T'Challa he just left the room."

"Oh." She said and kept swinging her eyes between the two men. For Bucky, it would have been easy to miss her swift glance at his missing arm but he was sharp. He felt a little embarrassed that it was gone. It was a special kind of fucked up that he felt so out of place _without_ a metal god damned arm.

It was curious how the woman kept looking at him but avoided his eyes. Something ticked in the back of his brain much like it had when he was in the cube in Berlin be he couldn't catch it.

She looked down at the glasses on the behind them table and smirked. "Could I have one of those?"

"Sure thing." Steve said and got another glass ready. "What'll ya have?"

"Whiskey. Rocks. Please." She said as she moved to stand in the middle of them. It only really dawned on Bucky, as he looked down at her, that she looked much different than she had before. Where she was crisp in the skirt suit and competent in the tactical gear, she looked...decidedly comfortable now.

She wore ripped-up jeans and a worn, oversized t-shirt that said " _Atreyu_ " on it. While her lips were a subdued red, which seemed natural and drew the eye, her nails were painted black and chipping badly. The woman seemed to have a sexpot body with the taste of a grunge band groupie. That had him smirking a little as she took the offered glass of whiskey.

"Thanks, it's been a long day." She said with a sigh as she moved to take a seat. "Um..." she pointed a finger at each of them in question.

"I'm Steve Rodgers, ma'am," the Captain said quickly, and then slapped a hand on Bucky's shoulder. "This here is James Buchanan Barnes, but I just call him Bucky."

The expression that formed on her face made her look a little sad for some reason, but she spoke quickly. "Nice to meet you Steve, and um...James." she finished softly and sipped on her whiskey.

Bucky didn't even feel the urge to ask her to call him by his nickname. It felt right hearing it from her, but he once again felt the needling of a headache coming on. Some memory was being jogged. He wished he could dig into his journals right then but he'd remember for later.

The woman plopped on a leather chair that swiveled and she spun around to look out the expansive windows while they moved to take seats as well. Bucky was watching her when he thought Steve wasn't aware. Then he felt something hit his arm and looked down to see a bit of ice on his shirt. He glanced back up and saw Steve smirking at him before nodding the gal's way.

He mouthed, "Talk to her."

Bucky frowned. "No." he growled a little louder than he anticipated and glanced over to see her leaning back to look at him curiously.

Steve shook his head and sighed. "Alright." There were a few moments of silence as before, but the blonde seemed to perk up again with a glimmer in his eye. That son of a-

"Say, Miss..."

"Oh! Evelyn." She offered. "But call me Evie. Only my mother calls me Evelyn."

"Evie," he repeated and looked at Bucky with his brows raised like 'wow interesting right buddy?' The look the ex-assassin gave him may have frozen hell. Steve was undeterred.

"So what's a gal like you doing here in Wakanda?"

"You mean a grungy looking white chick like me?" she said with a laugh. "I was brought on as a mercenary a few years back."

Steve and Bucky both raised their eyes at one another. Even though they'd seen her in gear and carrying guns, this small woman in a chair before them made it seem like maybe she had a twin. A bigger, badder one. "You're really T'Challa's mercenary?"

She gestured to her band shirt and rips jeans. "Don't let the clothes fool you. My cat suit's in the wash." Bucky felt the corner of his lips curve at her sarcasm.

The Dora Okoye walked in, followed by the king with Nakia trailing behind. The shorter Dora smirked when she saw the redhead already reclining.

"Evie...such class as usual." A lifted glass was her response.

"Black," T'Challa said with a smile her way. "Thank you for showing up so quickly."

"I was only going to binge watch Netflix or something. The company's better here." She grinned over at the cap first but lingered on Bucky an instant longer. She glanced away quickly though. "Plus booze."

"Good to hear. I have another job for you to consider." T'Challa said. "The Captain here needs your help."

Evie lifted her brow and glanced over at Steve. "What with?"

"I need to get my team out of prison. At the Raft."

"Ouch." She muttered. "That's not impossible though..."

"Any help is appreciated." Steve said.

Bucky leaned forward, swirling the ice in his glass. "I would be there but..." he shrugged his shoulders, the missing arm obvious. Evie looked sympathetic as she glanced away and while he wished she wouldn't, he couldn't begrudge her. She seemed a little more caring than the usual merc. Again, something ticked in his brain. God damn he hoped the alcohol was helping. He drank the rest of his whiskey and stood for a refill.

"So you want my help to get them out?" he heard her ask.

"I would, ma'am."

Bucky smirked as he pulled the glass top of the decanter; Steve was always manners first. A small hand shot out and grabbed the bottle before he could. He glanced down as Evie grabbed his glass from his hand and refilled it before handing it back. She smiled at his surprise and refilled her own before turning back to Steve.

"I'll help, and I'll do it gratis."

T'Challa laughed from his own seat in the circle. "Really Black?"

"Hey I'm a people person," she said and slapped the king's shoulder. Nakia stiffened from his other side and Evie smirked, lifting her hand in peace. "Besides, I'm pretty much on salary at this point."

"Wonderful!" T'Challa barked and clapped his hands. "The jet is ready when you are, Captain."

"Miss Black, would you be ready to head out tomorrow morning?" Steve asked.

She nodded quickly. "Yeah, sure."

"0300?"

"I can swing that."

"Great," he said as she set her glass down. "We'll see you bright and early."

Once Bucky was sure Steve's attention was back with T'Challa, he turned his head to watch Evie go. He didn't know what it was with her, but he swore he knew her. Before the heavy door swung closed behind her, the redhead turned her head and locked eyes with him. Then they closed and broke the contact.

000

_Holy shit..._

Once Evie got back to her condo, as it were, she slapped her head back against the door and took a deep, steadying breath. It was almost painful being so close to him and unable to touch. He had no idea who she was, or what he was to her.

She had to remain as passive as possible around him and try to reign in the possessive vamp bitch that was trying to claw her way to the surface and take a bite out of that man- in more ways than one. James was different now, he had some semblance of normalcy he could pursue. Starting up a relationship with her again would not be good for a good life, she knew. She was a damn vampire. There were _rules_ on dating humans, for gods' sake. Suck, touch and fuck okay. Wine, dine and romance? Slap some rules in place on that- there were issues. One of the lesser reasons why her dad turned her mother before marrying her...

The only thing she could or _should_ do, if she truly cared about him, was to remain like her usual self. Let the man heal from all the atrocities thrown his way and give him a chance to find himself. She should not act like they'd ever tangoed horizontally. Or vertically.

Evie snarled and tried to push those thoughts away. She needed a cold damn shower and a date with her vibrator since her extremely long celibacy was definitely not ending anytime soon.

000

Bucky and Steve looked up as they spotted Evie striding toward their plane waiting in the hangar. She looked wide awake despite the hour and she was shaking a sports bottle with thick, red liquid.

She wore a long sleeved shirt beneath her tactical leather vest, as before, but this time she wore black denim shorts. Her pale legs weren't incredibly long but they were fit. She wore boots with a low heel.

"Sorry I'm late." She said, shaking the bottle. The red sloshed and coated the interior of the plastic.

"You're right on time." Steve said, confused as he checked his watch.

Evie smirked at him. "I thought you military types said shit like '15 minutes early is late.'"

Bucky smirked as he looked down at her. "He might have said that."

"Hey!" Steve said as he crossed his arms and got a little serious. "You gonna be fine on your own?"

Barnes nodded. "Why not? Got the big place to myself."

Evie had just finished taking a sip of the thick, red drink. "Damn, he did set you all up in the vacation house didn't he?"

"Sure did." Bucky said with a smirk.

" _Ugh_ , jealous!" she barked and matched his grin. "I guess I'm not cool enough. I live in a shoe box."

"Sounds cozy. You're small enough to fit."

"I will _pretend_ you didn't say that, Barnes."

"Alright, you two." Steve said, a little sorry to break up their interaction. "We gotta go. See you later on, Buck."

"Careful, pal."

"Will do. Miss Black," Steve said and led the way onto the plane.

She followed him and waved Bucky's way before turning. "See ya, James."

"Hey, Evie." She stopped and looked back at him expectantly. "Look after that guy, okay? He's the only friend I got."

She smiled easily. "Count on it, Barnes, but I think you'll make a couple more..." His teeth showed on that grin and she had to punch the vamp bitch back down once more. "Easily."

"You be careful too, doll." He said, smiling at her.

And then she had a lady boner as she continued walking to the jet. _Perfect..._ "Careful is totally my middle name."

000

_Thank you SO much for the reveiws and favs and follows!_

_Hisuijade - Yay! Thank you! :D_

_xxDreamWalkerxx - thank you! I shall update weekly_


	4. Living Dead Girl

Chapter 4

Bucky sat in the large kitchen of the house T'Challa had given them to stay in and poured over his journals. Something kept bothering him about Evie and he wanted to know if there was a connection. After an hour of searching through some of the newer ones he didn't find any hints at all. Maybe he was just hoping the petite redhead and he had a past. She was a fiery dame and he knew she would have enticed him back in the 30's and 40's no problem. Hell, a gal like that might have even got him to settle down. But settling down wasn't in his future...

Annoyed at himself, he sat back and slipped into thought. He eventually found himself where he always ended up since Berlin- that he had no control over his mind and he needed a way to do that in any way possible. Even if it meant cryo.

He decided he'd find the king and ask him for help. If he had to go into the ice, he would, but he hated it. There were vivid memories of it taking weeks to get the cold out of his bones and he knew the dreams would be bad. They always were.

Convinced he needed another way, he got to his feet and headed down the walkway toward the well concealed palace to find the king himself.

000

"Mr. Barnes, I will do all in my power to assist you with this." The king said as he leaned back in his chair. "We do have a cryo unit in the medical ward, which I'm sure you've seen, but I can put out searches for a long-term fix to remove the influence of Hydra in your mind. In the meantime, we will attempt to find something to keep you from stasis."

Bucky's shoulders slumped with relief. He really wanted to avoid that. "I would appreciate that very much, King T'Challa."

The man waved his hand. "Perhaps I shall call you James and you just call me T'Challa. Oh and I was wanting to ask you, should set a date for your arm? I'm curious if you're eager to have it back?"

Bucky laughed. "Actually it's been hard to walk without it. I'm so off balance now."

"I could imagine." The king said and then motioned to Okoye at his side, who had been taking notes. She took the gesture and left the room, assuming she had all she needed from the conversation. She passed by the taller Dora Nakia who entered as she put away a cell phone.

"Your highness, Captain Rogers has returned. They've gotten all of his companions free. The jet has already docked and they brought everyone to the house."

"This is good news!" T'Challa barked and the two men stood. "Shall we greet them?"

"Absolutely." Bucky replied and followed beside the king.

By the time they'd gotten to the house it was clear that it was no longer empty. Laughter rang out from the main room and the soldier spotted the archer and Sam standing around when they entered.

"Hey!" Clint barked when he saw them. "Grab some beers."

"Got some jailbirds here." Sam said as he took a swig.

Steve appeared from his room nearby and grabbed one himself. "T'Challa, Bucky. Pull up a chair." The king did easily so while the solider stood off to the side with one of the lagers. He leaned against a wall and watched.

Scott Lang showed up with some fresh clothes and took a beer that was offered. "Hey, where's Wanda?" he asked suddenly.

"Oh she and Evie got all excited about some chick movie they both like and they're gonna watch it out in the hot tub." Barton said.

"Say what?" Sam barked. "I gotta get over there."

"I overheard them talking about it. It's _Moulin Rouge_..." Scott said with a laugh and Sam shrugged.

"Far as it looks to me, Miss Evie is single." The pilot pointed a thumb at himself. "I too am single. Totally worth a shot even if there's a cheesy musical streaming in the background." And with that, Sam wandered off, presumably to get a swim suit.

Bucky found he'd been grinding his teeth though he didn't understand why. He looked up and saw that Steve had caught his dark expression. The solider didn't want to hear it but he knew he would if he sat still, so he moved over to be closer to the beers, which put him by Barton.

"Hey man," the archer said. "Sorry you lost your arm. Don't know if that's okay to say but..."

"Nah it's fine, and thanks." He said and tipped his beer back.

"Evie!"

Everyone in the room turned to the entrance and she looked she got caught sneaking in, which she had been, her foot caught in mid-air. "Hi." She said as she moved around Bucky to set down a couple bottles of MacMillan on the counter. She was wearing a baggy cover over her suit and had on denim shorts and sandals. "Enjoy guys."

"It seems your paycheck goes to good use, Miss Black." T'Challa said with an approving grin as he spotted the years, though she just shrugged.

"Well you know, booze is _kinda_ important after a successful mission." Evie said as she acknowledged the high five left up by Barton. "Clint, I didn't get to ask earlier; how's the family?"

"Good, good," said the archer. "They miss me, I miss them, you know how it goes."

"Those poor kiddos." She said and popped an olive from the bowl in her mouth.

"Ah, they'll be okay. I skyped with them on the plane. We'll hit the lake _sometime_."

"Well next time you talk to them tell Laura I said hey. Last time I spoke to her you guys hadn't even popped out the first kid." she said and backed up to hop up on the counter just as Wanda wandered in. The two females acknowledged one another, already having bonded on the jet.

"Time flies right?" Barton continued. "Oh yeah I was meaning to ask you...so uh, when did you start _breathing,_ Evelyn?"

The odd question caught the attention of the others in the room, which was a feat because there were other animated conversations happening. Evie had started blushing at the inquiry and Bucky wondered why.

"Clint... _breathing_?" Wanda murmured. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Evie's a vampire." Barton continued and Wanda's mouth dropped open. "Didn't you notice her moving super-fast in the raft? She woulda told you anyway soon, I just wanted to start the conversation and get it over with."

"Clint!" Evie barked, glancing around looking embarrassed.

" _So_ ," he continued. "I asked her about breathing because vamps only breathe when they find the one person out of like, a million or something who can make their hearts start up. Right Eves?"

"Very eloquent anatomy lesson, you big old fart." She said with a glare. " _That_ is dangerous information to be throwing around and you know it."

"Dangerous information?" Wanda said with a little smile. "Well, _I_ think that sounds a little romantic."

Evie smiled her way, though she looked cynical. "Maybe, but most vamps never stay with them, even _if_ they find them in the first place. So we get a weakness and still don't statistically get the guy or girl." She laughed and picked at the cotton cover she wore over her bathing suit. "Probably like dating in the 21st century, considering..."

"Weakness?" Sam barked suddenly, clearly having strolled in during the conversation. "Because you can breathe?"

She looked over. "Think about it. I've been buried alive, my cousin was drowned...but we both survived because our hearts weren't pumping blood around. We didn't need to breathe because we didn't need air. We might look like, but we are trained to do that to seem normal. I didn't fake it when I relaxed, which is how Barton noticed. Ass. So, now? Asphyxiation is actually a thing and it can kill me."

"Wait, _how_ were you buried alive?" Scott asked.

"Job went south. _Way_ south." She said and shrugged. "Long story."

"But are they worth it?" Wanda asked suddenly. "The person who made your heart beat?"

Evie smirked back and actually caught Bucky's eye as she took a sip of her drink, just before glancing away quickly. "I feel like they are, yeah."

"Wait wait, hold up. So you're a vampire..." Sam asked that, and though he looked surprised by that he looked even more curious about her. Once again Bucky felt the monster of envy on his back. "How did you become one?"

Evie grinned as Wanda handed her a glass of whiskey with Pepsi. "Why thank you! And as for your question...always questions." she added with a laugh. "I was born like this."

"You have parents?"

"They live up in Northern Alaska. Months out of the year without sun makes for a good place for them. They aren't so young anymore." she added with a grin. "The stereotypes are pretty much made up and though not a lot of them are true, some are."

"Coffins?" She looked over at Bucky with surprise by his sudden question. His eyes were a little dark but he seemed to be in a good mood. She couldn't help feeling a little excited that he spoke up in a situation she read him as being withdrawn in. He was still reserved, but she liked this new Bucky with a charming grin and wry sense of humor.

"Only on Thirsty Thursdays." She replied sarcastically and took a sip of her drink.

"How about blood? And the sun?" Steve asked, curious. "You _were_ walking around today in the heat."

"Yeah we need blood but we can eat normal food to raise our tolerance to UV rays."

"Stake to the heart?" Scott asked, miming the action.

"Stake to the anywhere?" she replied. "That shit would hurt and yeah, would probably kill me."

Then Clint got a look in his eyes. "So when did it happen? The breathing thing?"

Evie looked uncomfortable. "Um. Not too long ago."

"You know who it was?" he asked.

She took a deep breath and her eyes flashed red. Bucky saw it and once again he felt like he'd seen her before. " _Barton_." She warned.

"Alright, alright. Touchy subject."

"Very." She snapped and hopped down off the counter before grabbing the second bottle of whiskey. _"Anyways,_ Wanda and I need to get soaking. Ewan McGregor isn't going to watch himself. And we _are_ drinking so I warn anyone who joins us: there will be terrible singing afoot...mostly by me."

"And me." Wanda added with a laugh as they headed out. "I love Nicole Kidman."

"I sing his part, you sing hers?"

_"Deal."_

When the door shut to the patio, Sam whistled, obviously having been checking Evie out. " _Damn_ , king, I can see why you keep her around."

T'Challa smiled and swirled the liquor his glass. "She is more like a dear friend to me. Black came here in need of a purpose years ago."

"So you knew she was a vampire?" Scott asked, curious. The king nodded and spread his open hand.

"Of course. We have several kinds of them here in Africa. It is a large country. And though she is not the same, she is the still stuff of myth. We understand myth and magic here."

"Can she like, Jedi mind-trick people?" Sam asked, "I mean, I wouldn't mind if she did it to me..."

"I honestly don't know..." T'Challa started.

"She could if you were her Thrall." Barton said suddenly, turning away from the game of darts nearby and gaining the attention of those around him. "I haven't seen her make one in the years I've known her, but we once took down a vamp who did- to a _lot_ of people. Hard as fuck to kill that many poor bastard's hell bent on protecting their master."

"Thrall?" T'Challa asked. "I'd forgotten about those..."

Barton reached for the MacMillan to pour himself some. "She gave me the run down back then...so I remember," he began as he took a sip. "Thralls can be anything from a vampire servant, their lovers or their guardians, whatever. But, a vamp can't kill a vamp, that's why they need the Thralls." He added for the others. "They can also control them, it's a mind thing. You'd have to ask Evie. All I know is that the vampire we were out to kill only had to say _sic 'em_ and they did until they each and every one of them was killed."

"I see," the king said and caught Bucky's eye. It seemed they were thinking the same thing...

000

By the time the women and Sam had moved from the hot tub to the pool the screen they were singing, badly, along with the musical.

 _"Roxanne!"_ Wanda keened, assaulting the ears of the others who'd just walked in. Sam was sitting in a chair shaking his head.

"Does Vision actually like that sound?"

"Shut up, Wilson!" she snapped and splashed water his way. Evie, meanwhile, had spotted Bucky and T'Challa walking her way. She set her arms over the side of the pool and tilted her head. The sunglasses on her face were large aviators and she tapped the nose piece to push them up further.

"You two look like you have a plan..."

"A question, more like." T'Challa began. "The plan might follow."

"What's a Thrall?" Bucky asked suddenly and the smile fell off her face.

" _Uh_ , depends on the vampire...why?"

The king dragged one of the chairs closer and took a seat, his hands folded. "We have a slight dilemma...well, Bucky does and we're trying to help him."

"Use your words, T'Challa." She said and drained the remainder of her whiskey before setting the glass down with a sharp tap.

"He needs something to protect his mind from what Hydra has done to him."

"All it took were the words the imprinted and I lost all control." Bucky added, looking serious as he caught her eye.

Evie sighed and tapped her empty glass nervously. "I don't think I can help you..."

"Black, I know you are strong enough to do it." T'Challa pressed. "You would not force him to do anything wrong-

"No, but I could force him to obey and isn't _that_ wrong?" She tore off her sunglasses and stared up at Bucky, though it was difficult and she had to tilt her head far back. "No one should have control over you."

"Hydra still does." He replied coldly.

Evie exhaled and splashed over to the edge of the pool to step out. Water splattered about and she didn't seem to notice she was only in a black bikini as she stalked over to stand in front of him. Her eyes were blazing green and he was curious why the subject of a Thrall bothered her so much. He almost reconsidered asking before she continued.

"There are consequences to this, James...And I'll reiterate, I definitely don't like this as your first choice. You'd have to listen to someone- _me_ \- until you had a better alternative for control again...Is that any better than what you already went through?"

Bucky smiled darkly. "Doll, you're not Hydra."

Evie set her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes. She missed his eyes traveling down her body quickly and shooting back up to rest on her face once more. " _True_ but swapping out them for me isn't the answer, right?"

The two frowned at one another and she realized, belatedly, that she'd crossed her arms in a bikini. Her girls were practically pushed up into her face, though she had to give Bucky credit. He hadn't glanced down at them that she'd seen; he'd kept his eyes on Evie's face. She arched a brow and a small smirk escaped. He noticed this and she could tell he was bitting the inside of his mouth to contain his own grin.

"What consequences?" T'Challa asked and she finally looked away from the stare off.

"Thralls can become obsessed with their 'master'." Evie threw up air quotes and looked back at Bucky. "That's usually only an issue for mindless dummies with just sex on the brain, but we wouldn't know until the enthrallment done. Can't have you drooling all over the place, Barnes..."

"I could just wear a bib."

She bit her lower lip fast to control herself but T'Challa barked with laughter. Bucky raised his eyebrows at her cheekily and she sighed, trying hard to hid her smile. "Touché, Mr. Barnes. So, even if you _do_ keep your head on your shoulders because let's face it - I'm a dish- another thing to think about is that you'd technically be one of the night creatures, like me. You'll have some sensitivity to sun, among other things."

"I'm sure you have sunscreen." He said and Evie felt the claws of desire at her throat again. She could just picture herself rubbing it on him...

Her eyes flashed red and by his quickly schooled expression she knew he saw it. "Alright! Alright..." she murmured and rubbed her forehead. Wanda and Sam had just walked back onto the patio again, this time with Steve. She hadn't even noticed them leaving.

Evie took a breath and caught Bucky's eye. "We can try this but...it's not like ripping a band aid off if it's not working the way you want or when you're done with it. The effects of the Thrall might last years..."

"I've got time doll," he said as T'Challa slapped his arm and left them to meet with Steve, clearly with a choice having been made between them. "And I trust you."

"Why?" she asked and placed the glasses on her face, eyes still visible as she watched him over the rim.

"I don't know."

She smiled softly then and shook her head. "Hope you don't say that to all the girls, Barnes."

"Sure don't." he said as Steve waved him over.

Evie made a loud sigh and shoved the glasses all the way on. "Tomorrow night then. Tonight I'm getting drunk and I don't want to mess up and have you think you're a duck or something- as funny as that would be."

"Right." He said with a frown and then said, "Wait, you can-

" _Shhh_." She purred as she saw Wanda wiggle a freshly poured glass for her across the pool. "No more questions. Have fun!" She waved and leapt into the water, leaving Bucky to head over by Steve and Clint, who had also stepped out.

"T'Challa mentioned Evie was gonna help you with something..." Rodgers began.

Barton laughed. "If I didn't know you better, man, I woulda thought you were going somewhere dirty with that."

"Huh?"

"Nothin' Cap." Barton said with a laugh and Bucky smirked. Steve may not have a gutter mind but he had one that was waking up. And he _did_ get an eyeful of Evie without her realizing it earlier. He'd decided he _really_ liked that black bikini on her...

He let Steve know about his plan, who was predictably wary, as he watched Sam trying and failing to flirt with Evie across the massive patio. She simply wasn't taking the bait and it did a lot to boost his own ego. He might be out of practice with women, decades out of it, but he had a feeling she liked him. He felt both warmth in his chest when she glanced his way throughout the night and heat further on down his body.

He couldn't remember the last time he wanted a woman...

000

When he was alone later on, Bucky dug through his journals, flipping through pages until he stumbled on one dated about 2 years or so back. It said simply _scars_ and _little redhead_ across the page. His handwriting was rough, and he knew that meant he'd woke from a dream. He had many scars and he'd had flashbacks of a decent number redheads in his lifetime so it did nothing to help him narrow it. Still, it bothered him. Scars...redhead. A part of him hoped that just maybe it had something to do with the little vampire across the compound as he finally drifted to sleep.

000

_Sorry for the delay, I need to work on this but- we sold our house! One less stressor before this cross country move -,- Thank you so much for the kudos!_

 


	5. Heartlines and Flatlines

_Sorry for the delay. So much is going on- the holidays, packing, and getting into a new place for only two months before moving across the country. I appreciate you're kudos and follows! Please drop a review if you have time and enjoy this or have an idea etc, and thank you again to those who have :D_

Chapter 5

He'd fallen asleep to thoughts of Evie but he wasn't sure if his dreams were memories or if they were only altered by his desire, but she was in them. At first, Evie was hovered over him dressed head to toe in snow camo and fur around her face. She'd laughed and glanced at him over the butt of her rifle before taking aim. The shot jerked her whole body and he felt her against his right arm. Then they were up and running with their rifles hot and their hearts racing as they headed toward a rickety old snowcat.

The next dream or memory was more mellow but just as blood-pumping. They were in a dark corridor, standing so very close. Evie looked gorgeous as he looked down with her hair shiny and eyes bright as she watched him. Then the next feeling was of her small frame molded over his. She curved into him as they fought one another for the dominant kiss. Then the very real feel of her teeth grazed his neck and he groaned.

Bucky snapped awake when they sunk into his neck. He was breathing hard and was actually sweating. Then he realized he had a fierce hard on.

Hours later after he'd taken a cold shower and tried to workout with the one arm, he found himself at Evie's door as planned, in the early evening. Most of the others had been moving for a while so he figured she would be up too, though he was a little nervous. The dreams had been hounding him all day.

He heard some shuffling after he rapped firmly and a moment later the door flew wide open. The redhead stood in the doorway, her hair a wicked mess on top of her head. She was wearing yet another band shirt with cotton shorts. "Holy shit, Barnes...I'm kinda shocked you showed up." She said and looked back at the state of her home.

"I can come back later," he began, as he watched her discomfort. "The others were up so I thought…"

"Oh I've been up for a bit, it's okay. Come on in." she moved and he stepped over the threshold slowly. The place was small but it looked comfortable and secure. He actually liked the slightly cramped space, easier to protect, but he wasn't about to shit on T'Challa's kindness. Then he noticed the décor; every visible surface was covered with knick knacks.

He lifted his finger and tapped the top of a Russian nesting doll. She turned to see it and laughed. "I got that on a mission in St. Petersburg. It's kitchy."

He smirked and noticed there were lots of things like that, obviously from tourist traps. "You've traveled a lot."

"Sure have." She said and went to say something before thinking better of it. Instead she waved at the coffee machine. "Want some?"

"I'm good, thanks."

"Right," Evie said and looked at the clock. "Well I guess no more stalling…sure about this?"

Bucky smirked as he set his hand on the counter as he looked at her. "I already went over it with Steve. He's worried, wanted to be here. But I trust you."

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Barely know me…" Her finger tapped on the counter tiles absently.

"I feel like I've met you before. Maybe even known you." He frowned. "It's hard to tell sometimes, but I've…got some memories of you. I think. Could be nothing."

She looked like a deer in headlights when he looked back up. "W-well, one reason I decided to do this is because…well, I've worked with you before."

His eyebrows shot up. "You did? With Hydra?"

"Yeah," she breathed out, clearly worried. "A couple jobs."

He was quiet a moment, the looked up. "Name one."

"Oh um…ha," she giggled and glanced at the nesting doll. "Russia. We took out a bunch of fugitives with sensitive data. You were very chilly towards me but I didn't mind. I kept getting in your face to tick you off."

"Snow…" he murmured and realized that his dream really had been a memory.

She looked surprised. "Hell yeah, a whole lot of it. We wore some sweet parkas if I remember right."

"Well shit," he said with a smirk. "At least that means I'm not going crazy. My brain seems to remember you," he paused, thinking of the very hot part of the dream he was sure was just that- a dream. "At least, what I think are memories."

Evie smiled at that and grabbed her coffee mug. "That's great! So why do you only think they're memories?"

"Some things just…seem too wild." his voice was a little scratchy and he watched her eyebrow perp up.

"Well tell me. Is there anything else?" She looked interested but he could also sense some nervousness behind her voice.

"You shoot a rifle. A nice one. There was a snowcat there too…"

She laughed out loud. "That rust bucket was the start and end of our first job together. I tried to drive but you wouldn't let it happen. Also you broke my phone."

"I did?" he barked and she smirked.

"Yep. Blared my rock playlist because you refused to talk for 40 miles of 10 mile an hour speed in that cat. At _Barracuda_ you finally snapped and- well, _snapped_ my phone."

He was grinning. "Sorry about that."

"Yeah well…I made it my mission within a mission to piss you off." She smiled one last time and set her mug in the sink. "Okay. Lets do this."

She rounded the counter and stood right in front of him. "So you know, all this can be a little...intimate. Kinda goes with the territory since I'm going to have to bite you."

The dream… "Bite me?" he murmured and she actually blushed.

"Yeah."

"Alright." he said and she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She did nothing for a moment, just seemed to focus when he felt a shift in the air. The room seemed to get dimmer but she seemed to get brighter. Then her eyes opened. Instead of the glimpses of red he's seen, her normally green irises glowed and they pinned him in place. He could not move nor could he look away.

Her hands were on his cheeks suddenly and she pulled him closer. He didn't resist nor felt the need to. "You can move now." she said and he felt the pull of her voice. Its like she released him and he felt control he didn't know he'd lost. "Try not to tense."

Without losing eye contact until the very last second, she finally rose to her toes and her nose met the side of his neck. They both seemed to still before she opened her mouth wide and her exposed fangs sunk into his skin. He hissed at the sharp pain, but lust bloomed deep and his hand grasped her neck. He took a deep breath and the first thought that came to his head was that it wasn't a god damn dream.

"You bit me before." he hissed out and he felt her body tense against him.

"Hush." she snapped as she released his neck and his own teeth snapped together at her demand. He hadn't bid them to do that, and he knew that her control was strong already. Was that really all it took? If so, vampires were more dangerous than he expected…

Her eyes met his again but he spotted his blood coating her lips and his cock strained in his pants at the sight, despite his slight annoyance from her command. "Now you'll get some of my blood to seal it…Are you _absolutely_ sure, James?" Her eyes were sharp and glowed stronger still, locking his body in place. She was testing him, forcing him to feel discomfort at being controlled. He would have none of that. Now he was invested and he wouldn't be forced out of his own choice.

"Do it." he snapped and she wavered, before angrily reaching back and grabbing a knife from behind her back. The snap of the tactical switchblade was loud in the quiet room and only seemed to startle herself rather than him. He wondered, again, why she was so against this. Maybe something to do with the fact that she'd bitten him before…

Evie lifted a hand and tugged her baggy shirt to the side to expose her pale shoulder. The dark black of her bra strap was stark against her pale skin and his eyes locked onto the spot as she dragged the partially serrated steel over it. Crimson beaded and fell quickly, staining the gray shirt and she tossed the knife away into the kitchen, where it made a dull thud into something.

"Well." she snarled and released his body from the mental pin in place. He fell forward a step but regained control, taking another to loom over Evie angrily. Two could play. Her neck strained as she met his eyes but she did, as if to dare him. He dared.

Bucky's hand grasped her neck and pulled her near as he lowered his head to the wound at her collar bone and his lips covered it. She gasped at the contact and resisted only a moment before her hands reached for him. They sprang to his shoulders and she groaned at the feel of his mouth on her skin once again.

The taste of her blood was coppery and reminded Bucky of the thousands of times he'd gotten his own in his mouth from a beating or a fight. There was nothing special about it and he didn't care for it, but the way Evie reacted had him expressing more into what really probably should have only been a quick lick and moving on. His hand moved lower from her neck and he heard her hiss of breath as he placed it low on her back.

Almost reluctantly his mouth released her and he leaned back up to his full height. Evie's hands had slid lower with his movement and she finally looked up with her eyes normal once more. She looked placated and calm now, so any snappy words he had ready for her died on his tongue. "That all?" he said, though his voice was scratchy.

She shook her head but he caught the grin that fought its way to her lips as she glanced away. "Yeah, thats about it." She looked back up and reached for his lips with her thumb to wipe away blood. "You're messy, kid."

"Says you…" he retorted and swiped some of his blood at the corners of her mouth with his knuckle.

"Alas, it takes years to perfect."

It was quiet a moment before Bucky spoke up. "You bit me before, didn't you?"

She glanced at his neck, the old scars there, and then met his eyes again. "Um…yeah. I did."

"So. You and me?" he moved his finger in the air between them and she lifted a brow.

"Gonna have to use your words," she muttered, even as a blush rose to her nose.

Instead of answering right away he moved even closer, backing her into the countertop. He set a hand on it, right at her back, effectively caging her in as she struggled to maintain composure.

"Ass." she growled and he smirked though something caught his eye in the kitchen.

"You hit your coffee machine…"

"What?" She spun around and whimpered. The knife was imbedded in the water carafe and it was all over the counter and floor. "Well damn…"

"Guess I'll leave you to that." he said with a smirk but she caught his eye.

"Things will feel a little strange for you for a bit. It's symbolic more than anything, but I took from you took from me. And I wasn't lying about the night creatures thing." She turned to the kitchen and her bare feet slapped over the water as she grabbed paper towels. "Invest in some glasses."

"Not done talking about the bite, Eves." He said as he pulled open the front door, though he kept his eye on her.

Evie glanced up at him and smiled at the nickname despite the touchy subject he brought up again. "Guess not. I'll see you later, James."

000

Turned out he didn't see her for two weeks. Evie was sent in to the bush after troubling news of drained bodies was brought to T'Challa's attention. Bucky himself was busy trying to keep up his training with Steve and the others, though on the tenth day he was given a date for the surgery to replace his arm. The doctor and engineers assigned to research and procurement of materials had made headway and he knew he would be able to train at full capacity again soon. Then Barton could stop saying "Heavy on the right hook" whenever he used the punching bag.

His nights were filled images of her, memories or dreams he wasn't sure, but they felt vivid and new. Like she was right there. The night before his surgery, he felt especially strange. The past couple of weeks was a manageable difference to normal. He just felt abnormally chilled, needed sunglasses when he went out and was especially horny. It was embarrassing how many of his showers ended up being used for alone time rather than just getting clean.

That last night's dream was like none he'd ever had, though. It was like he _was_ her. He could see her hands and arms like they were his own but her sight was augmented, sharp and distinctly different. She could see in the dark as well as the day it seemed, and she used it to her advantage. She crouched, feeling and smelling the air and moved silently. After ducking under a tree branch it brought to light a body, unnaturally pale but clearly dead. She knew them to be drained of blood. Though the predator had long since gone, she could perceive a brand left on their chest; a Celtic trinity knot.

" _Holy fuck…they found me._ "

A snap sounded from behind-

He shot awake and knew right away that what he'd seen wasn't a dream. That _was_ her. He was seeing through her and something was clearly going wrong. He only hoped she would be okay for another day if she was in danger.


	6. Too Much

He didn't sleep anymore that night and he must have looked it when Steve met him at six in the morning, because he was asked.

"You nervous pal? Ya look like hell."

Bucky smirked. "Thanks, Rogers. And no, not really."

"Bad dreams?" Steve could understand that.

Bucky had told him of how he had dreams that were memories, at least he was sure most were, but he hadn't told him of the obvious connection to Evie. He still wasn't sure if he should mention it, but he was considering the angles. If he told him it might even help her. That solidified that.

"Evil was in a memory last night, but it was like I _was_ her."

Steve looked surprised but interested. "Really? What did you dream about?"

"I think she's in danger out there. It felt recent." Bucky said flatly. "I want to find her to be sure."

Unsurprisingly, Steve was nodding his head. "If you feel it's the right thing we'll have your back. Just gotta get that arm slapped on."

Slapped on. It was nice of Steve to try to make it sound so easy and simple. In reality he really was nervous. Vivid memory of the pain of getting the first arm haunted him, still.

He pushed away his discomfort, saying, "Thanks man," and put on his sun glasses as they left the house toward the sleek car waiting out front.

000

He woke up wrong. The was no memory of how he'd gotten in the brightly lit room, one that held no recognition. A male doctor just as unfamiliar stood by with a chart and studied him. Instinct kicked in and he didn't think, just moved.

The doc was lucky he didn't snap his neck when his arm shot out and grabbed the man tightly. The anesthesia was making him sluggish and clumsy, but the grip of his metal arm was always reliable. The speed and color of it had him falter though, and he dropped the doctor who scrambled away through a nearby door.

James' once aluminum tinted arm gleamed dully in the light, boasting newer material that was darker than before. When he gripped the hand into a fist it responded smoothly and swiftly. Those bastards gave him a new arm? Where was his old one?

Pissed, he glanced to the side and saw a huge blonde man about his size banging on the other side of the surgery observation glass. He ignored him and reached for a scalpel.

The sound of a door opening from where the doctor had fled had him spinning about. James zeroed in on a redhead standing in the doorway. She had dried blood up the side of her face, like she'd attacked someone and took the spray directly. It had the look of war paint and the sight made him edgy.

"Whatcha doing, James?" She said suddenly with her hands up slightly, as if she were talking to a wild animal, which, he thought, wasn't a smart move. He could snap those fingers in an instant if he grabbed her. She spoke again before he could decide to do just that.

"Come on James, don't make me do this."

"Do what?" He ground out and she smiled.

"He speaks!"

Wrong thing to say...

"Evie watch out!" The man screamed at her from the other side of the glass but James was already closing the six feet separating them. He had the scalpel in his hand in a striking position and aimed for her blood-stained throat but she barely moved except to lower her hands and frown.

"Stop."

The one word and the uncanny green glow eyes of hers had him doing just that. His own could move and they widened with disbelief and rage. "What the fuck?"

"James!" She barked and reached for the scalpel, removing it from his frozen right hand. "Calm down. It's okay." She lifted her hand again to placate and he really wanted to snap those fingers.

"It won't be for you as soon as I get out of this." he growled.

"I get no joy from doing this to you," she said and tossed the scalpel to the side before eyeing him. "Well…maybe a little."

"I will end you."

"Stop sweet talking me." She said as Steve finally entered the room. He stared in shock at his friend standing frozen in mid-attack.

"How did you do that?" he asked, watching James' furious gaze focus on her and then back at him. "Wait, never mind. So…are you getting him back?"

She looked sheepish as she watched her captive. "I don't think so. Honestly I don't want to dig, I don't know where to start. Do you have an idea?"

Steve's jaw tightened and James watched him nod. "Knock him out."

"Huh." she muttered. "So, like…fix him with a hammer?"

"Its the only thing I've seen that turns him, unless we wait."

She sighed. "I can't hold him for long." Her hand was shaking as she lifted it to show Steve. "I haven't eaten. Anything."

The captain nodded briskly. "Well ma'am if you don't want to watch I won't blame you." At the aristocratic lift of her brow and dull look he couldn't help smirking as he reached for a medical-grade steel tray nearby.

The two looked at James to see his enraged expression. Then the tray hit the back of his head and he hit the floor.

000

The room that he woke in was dark but the bed was soft and smelled distinctly female, so he remained at ease. There was music drifting in though the open door along with a feminine voice, hanging on the air behind it. _Evie_.

When James finally felt ready to sit up he did so, but fell back to clutch his head. Something had hit him hard. Thats when he realized he was supporting himself with the left appendage. Shocked he looked down and gazed upon his new arm. Though it was less flashy than its predecessor, he actually preferred it already. It felt good, and it felt even better to be whole again.

The song ended and her voice trailed off with the singer. Low key drums began anew, something that reminded him of reggae, heralding the start of another song as he stepped out of the room into the hall. He spotted her quickly where she stood at the counter, bobbing her head to the rhythm and words of the singer. He could see her breaking down a military grade sniper rifle.

Unsurprised to see something like that in her house he almost rolled his eyes. He hoped she wasn't planning on using it though there were gun oils within arms reach. From that he could tell she was cleaning it, which meant she was either doing some overdue cleaning or she'd already used it.

Lyrics started up and she followed easily with the pace, being both quick but calm at the same time. He watched her head bob to the beat and hips sway as she followed the singer.

_"I don't mind…taking lives I find._

_They all shine…in my pocket at night._

_You wonder why your always alone._

_You never fit in, you never could find a home._

_And I don't need to second guess why…_

_You're eaten by the anger and it makes it so hard,_

_To love to love to love ya..ooooh ooh!"_

She really cooed out the last bit, which contradicted the sharp snap of the bolt returning to the chamber. " _And please don't tell me no-oh ooh….And please don't let me go-oooh._ " With the last part of the gun in place she turned, holding the long weapon. " _Who me, yes you_ -

Then she caught him in the dark hallway and jerked. "Holy shit!" He couldn't help the smirk that rose to his lips at her surprise. "I underestimate your sneak level with the thrall bonus…"

"What bonus?" he said as he finally wandered fully into the room and held a hand out for the rifle.

She obliged him and passed it into his hands. _Hands_ , she noticed once more. He seemed more confident with both returned and he hadn't skipped a beat. "Yeah. You have an edge on me now, since you carry my blood and all. I sense you, if I look. But otherwise its like…I only feel myself? If that makes sense."

At his simple brow lift she sighed and elaborated. "It's like you're familiar; obviously too familiar to worry about. So I actively don't sense you, because I always do." That wasn't a lie but she left out some info. It was that she felt inexplicably whole with him nearby. Evie had never felt so at ease while he napped off his near-concussion in the back. She simply let her guard down and basked in that warm feeling.

"I get it." he said suddenly as he quietly inspected the gun. "It's kind of like that for me. But I always know where you are." He looked up from the gun and pinned her in place with a sudden fierce expression. "Apparently when you're not around either…"

Both of her brows shot up and she took back the rifle to set in its case. "What do you mean?"

"I dreamed of you. Like I was you. You were being tracked and I thought something-" he looked away and frowned harshly, trying to tamp down emotions as they rose up suddenly. Everything about her seemed to ignite any small fire he had into a furnace. "Someone was going to kill you."

Evie looked up from the gun as she laid it into its case and sighed. "Wow. Well, yeah, I found some…unwelcome clues left behind for me." She closed the hard lid and turned to him fully. "An old enemy tracked me down."

"It was a trinity. That's a Celtic symbol."

"Yeah," she said. "It means a lot of things but nothing bad, per say. Thats why they chose it a long time ago because it can't be traced and it means unity. Only, they're controlled by a real bastard nowadays."

James frowned and she elaborated. "The Trinity. They're a coven of vampires, mostly Irish but they're all over the Celtic nations. Scotland is their second largest coven."

"Why would they be after you?" he said.

"Female vampires are rare." She walked over to the fridge as she said this, pulled out a bottle with red liquid which he knew automatically to be blood. "In fact, you could probably count us all on both hands."

"Why so few?" he asked.

"Not sure. Some kind of genetic issue we've developed. We just aren't being born. I'm probably one of only a handful in the last hundred years. To make it harder on us as a species, they usually can't be turned. Its exceedingly rare. My mother was the only exception I've ever heard of, personally. They usually just die if its attempted. Which makes my mom and dad's relationship hella romantic and a little fucked up on some level." she laughed aloud and pulled down a glass from a nearby cabinet.

James guessed he could see the humor but it didn't sound like a laughing matter. It must have been a hard decision for her father to make. "What about men?" he asked suddenly. "Would I turn?"

"A man _can_ be turned into a vampire," she began, "but he could also die from it. From what I understand it happens when he is drained totally, and right before he dies he'd offered the blood of a vampire. But that barely ever happens. Still, Trinity has made a lot of vampires this way. Foot soldiers, answerable to one master vampire. I don't want to think of how many victims or volunteers died."

"Sounds like a lot of rules. But that still doesn't answer why they're after you."

She frowned as she poured the blood into the glass. "Isn't it obvious?"

James frowned. "It can't be that simple."

"To be a brood mother?" she offered, then shrugged at his glare. "I wish it were that simple. They are after me in particular because of my dad. After she was turned his buddy, the head vamp Aiden so you know, wanted her. Dad said fuck you, and they fled. Though by the time Trinity found out about my birth it was more of a personal vendetta to get at dad by that point. I'm the target of a syndicate of vampires for the purpose of sticking it to him and my mom. I guess she wrote a, um, _scathing_ note to the guy Aiden and he didn't take getting dissed very well."

"Does your father know about this?"

"He won't." She snapped, looking serious. "He doesn't need to know."

James wanted to say something, but instead he held his tongue. He couldn't tell her what he thought she should do, but he knew the next step he would be taking.

"I'm going to help you."

"Huh?" She had just finished taking a sip and licked away the red left behind on her lips. "You don't have to."

"No one is going to bother you. Not with me around."

"I appreciate it, James, but this is an old fight and you have no idea what they can do."

"You need me."

Evie was about to retort when a knock came through the front door. She sighed and lifted a finger to said 'hold it' and walked over. He saw one of T'Challa's men in a finely pressed suit offering her an emerald green envelope. She stared at it moment before saying thank you and shutting the door. James got slightly worried when she did nothing but stand and stare at the envelope.

"Evie?"

As he neared it seemed to ground her and she turned, looking slightly pale. Wordlessly, she held out the letter for him to inspect. An elegantly scrawled silver trinity lied in the center.

He looked up at her face and she laughed humorlessly. "Speak of the devil…"

000

_Sorry for the crazy long delay! We are finally in our temp house with things settled for now. School has started buts its not so bad yet and by son is on a sleep schedule (finally, and for now lol). Thank you for sticking with me and for the kudos and comments!_

_Song this chapter:_ "Too Much" - _Pepper_

 


	7. Foxtrot Unicorn Charlie Kilo

"Speak of the devil." she said with a humorless laugh to which James frowned.

Every bone in his body screamed that she was in danger, but why would they send her a heads up if they were planning to attack?

 _Because she's safe here,_ he thought. They wanted her scared. They wanted her to bolt out of her safe haven.

When he looked up to meet her wide green eyes, he knew they had succeeded in shaking her. Evie did her best to look calm but he could read through her tense muscles and flighty eyes that she was frightened. She seemed to procrastinate after he'd handed the envelope back as she stood was fingering the edges of the fine paper.

"Ripe it off like a bandaid." he said softly and she looked up, met his eyes. There was warmth there as well as concern and it instantly made her feel better.

She took a breathe and ripped open the envelope, pulling out a thick card. "They have fine taste in stationary." she said nervously and flipped it open. Her jaw dropped.

He frowned when he saw he reaction. "What?"

"No way…" She murmured and passed over the invitation, then walked away a couple steps before turning with both hands on her head.

"The fuck?" he spat. "A ball?"

"Well call me Cinderella." she growled and stalked away again.

"This isn't serious," he said and flipped over the envelope, frowning when he spotted some script there. "Come or we go to Alaska…"

He glanced up and saw, for the first time, the true killer she might well become as red flooded her irises. He could practically feel the rage building within her. "Your family."

"My family…" she hissed and tears filled her eyes, though they did not fall. "They won't touch them."

"Evie, no." he said slowly and lifted his hands to grasp her shoulders. "You can't go to Ireland alone."

"James," she practically growled. "I won't let them hurt my parents…I'm already decided."

After a few moments he sighed. "Okay." Her shoulders slumped with relief. She would have gone anyway but- "I'm going with."

"What!" she barked. "James no. This is my fight."

"You're not leaving me here. End of story. Besides, there's probably a plus one that goes with that invite."

Evie laughed despite the seriousness of the situation. "Is this you asking me to a ball?"

"Damn straight." he said and she blushed and looked away. Ht was trying to protect her.

"There's rules you know." she said as she crossed her arms. "Real ones we have to follow."

"Like what?"

"I'm your host, your 'mistress'. You being my one and only thrall puts you in a delicate situation. They expect you to respect and obey… _but_ you do get a few liberties that the others don't."

"Vampire etiquette…I've seen everything." he said and shook his head. "You're gonna have to explain, Eves."

"I will. But first? I gotta call T'Challa. We're gonna need his plane."

000

The Dublin streets were busy, but the passengers of a sleek Audi had zero cares, drive as they were to the Merrion Hotel. In fact, Evie used the time to further educate James as she had in the jet before passing out against his shoulder.

"Like I said, call me mistress in front of a public group, but Evie or Evelyn in front of a more private setting."

"Is this a goddamn brunch with a queen or…?"

"Not unless you order a congealed blood-omelet and your queen is a man with serious old school sticks up his ass." Evie sighed as she drank some of the champagne left for them on ice.

T'Challa was a very generous employer, having offered to provide the flight as well as pay their hotel and expenses. She very much appreciated it- as well as his censure. The king hadn't asked what she was up against but offered help, which she did not take. She'd already enlisted one person and she didn't want to endanger anyone else. With James she just couldn't say no…

Evie glanced out at the passing traffic and thought about what she'd gotten them into. Her soldier was worried, as he well should be going into unknown territory with an unknown enemy. All he had to prepare with were his new and old instincts along with her knowledge of vampire culture- as it were. Despite the somewhat cruel aspect that Aiden placed upon her with his revenge, the man- well vampire- was a stickler for manners. There would be no blood shed until his invitation had run its course. Which meant they had to look nice if they wanted to play nice and survive the night.

Speaking of looking nice, she hadn't seen James pack. "You brought a tux right?" she asked abruptly.

"I had to borrow one." He said and shrugged further into his hoodie. The damp air here was much different than Africa had been the past few weeks.

The cab stopped in front of a separate red door down the lane of the hotel and James frowned as Evie leaned forward to pat the drivers arm. "Um, is this it?"

"This here was the address, love." he said, holding up his phone. "Looks like ya got a nice private suite, yeah?"

"Sure does. Thanks." she handed him a tip as they exited the car. The cabby attempted to pull their luggage from the trunk but James waved him off while Evie stepped up to the door.

Inside it was dry and warm, opposite to the weather they'd rolled into. She marveled at the beautiful space showcasing an airy white living area. In the back was a small bar and modern kitchen, which she would probably use to shamelessly reheat pizza. She headed up the stairs and spotted a single bedroom decked in lavender and creme. It was slightly feminine but screamed comfort. There was only one king bed.

She was shaking her head at T'Challa's subtle nudge when James appeared at her back. "One bed? I got the-

"Shut up, James. You know you're not going on the couch…"

Evie expected him to argue but instead he laughed quietly as he set down the bags. "As you wish, _mistress_."

She growled at him and ripped open her bag to pull out the dress wrapped in a laundry bag. "Get ready, hot stuff. We've got to make some time. And pour us some whiskey."

000

A half hour later Evie bounced off the last step holding her shoes and fiddling with a necklace in her other hand. She dropped the pumps by the fridge and skidded over to bump into James who hadn't looked away from her.

Evie was wearing a long black dress that hugged her curves tastefully, but had slits up the sides of her legs. Deja vu hit him like a ton of bricks and he reached for her arm to stop her from wandering away with her whiskey.

"Hm?" she murmured and set her drink down.

"You wore this before…" he said, his hands running down from her arms to her hips. She smiled and nodded.

"And I took it off…if you remember." She met his eyes and by the look he gave her, he did.

A sharp rap on had both of them glancing away. Alert, James moved just to the side of the front door with a .45 raised. She hadn't realized he's snagged a gun but it didn't surprise her. He'd always been armed in the past. With a nod from him, she opened the door with an aloof expression set.

A comely blonde woman was standing outside with an umbrella and an easy smile. She held out an emerald green box with silver ribbon. "Ms. Black?" she said in a heavy local accent. "My master gave orders to have this delivered to you. These are the finishing touches to your outfits."

"Thanks." Evie said and took the box gingerly, eyes not leaving the blonde.

"If you have any questions, please call the front desk. We will have it routed up and we'll take care of it promptly." With that, the woman turned and gracefully walked away.

Once the door shut, James frowned from his place to the side of it. "I knew we were being watched."

"She was a Thrall." Evie said offhandedly and tossed the box on the couch. "Well, if they are watching I should of grabbed your ass when we hopped out of the taxi."

James smirked at her after openly eying her rear end. "Way ahead of you, Eves."

Evie had hoped to keep it light and poke a little fun, but he'd just gone and turned it around on her. Now she was the one blushing and struggling to brush it off.

"I'm thinking that could be a good thing in this place…" she murmured and tried to clamp her necklace in place. James stepped forward then and took the platinum chain from her. She turned and he easily clasped it around her neck. "Fill me in."

His hands didn't leave her shoulders after the chain hooked and she spoke, voice wavering slightly. "A Thrall normally shouldn't touch possessively…but when they do?"

"And they aren't beat down…" he added.

She laughed softly. "Yeah, if they aren't its a show of favoritism by the vampire and usually means-" his hands, both the metal and flesh one, ghosted over her shoulder blades and down her arm to the sides of her waist. "They're one who is not to be fucked with."

Her voice was breathy and he closed the distance between her back and his front. "So you're saying I can touch you, out there."

She closed her eyes, willed herself not to spin around and jump him as she felt the very obvious presence of his growing dick against her ass. "Mhmm."

"Not here?"

She inhaled slowly, getting a whiff of his clean scent. "You'd better do more than just touch…" she whispered and leaned into him, pressing harder into his front and turned her head to look at him.

His eyes were hot as he met her gaze and whatever he saw there, besides her words, seemed to be enough to rile him but not enough for him to act. He looked stiff, like a trap ready to spring. Open. Waiting.

"James…just fuck me will you?"

"Yes ma'am." he growled and nearly launched himself upon her. Evie's back bowed with the force of his assault and their lips waged war. Her shiny black nails flew for his hair and pulled at his skull, earning her a satisfying hiss of pain from his mouth.

In return he gripped her hips hard and tossed her up onto his, her legs flying around his waist. Undeterred by his show of strength or roughness, she offered her own by yanking harder on his hair and catching this eyes. Her's glowed once more, though they were bright green and entrancing. "I'm going to bite you, James…"

"Yes," he murmured. His eyes were bright and willing as he watched her lean back and spotted the shoulder of her dress slip and reveal her creamy skin as well as more of her cleavage. "Do it." he demanded and she smiled, fangs flashing before they descended on his neck.

His sudden moan of ecstasy threw Evie and her lust shot from sizzling to searing. The taste of his blood did things to her and she knew, once again, that she'd never know another like him. He was the reason her heart beat, her body's mate and her soul's lover. She only hoped she could keep him around a bit longer and keep this secret to herself. There was just no way she could tell him he was her-

James' hands searching through her dress drew her attention and he easily found her soaked panties before ripping them away. "Someone's eager." she laughed, breathing deeply as she pulled away reluctantly from his neck.

"Need you."

That sent delicious chills up her spine and she moaned loudly as his cock found her core and entered sharply. Her lower back hit the counter and she heard glass shatter as they bucked into one another fiercely. It was a minute or two of this swiftly building momentum that sent her easily over the edge and Evie practically curled into him as he continued, allowing her to ride out her orgasm.

"Let me bite you?" he asked suddenly, his breaths in her hair as she began to return to the melee and move with him.

If she was surprised by his request she didn't show it as she leaned her head to the right and offered him plenty of room. His bite was solid, with his blunt incisors and canines, but she dug it. a _lot_. Her moan was low as she felt him pierce skin and slow his pace a bit.

"I remember you," he said into her ear between thrusts, "Remember us."

"Jesus James," Evie gasped, emotion building at his words, and she kissed him a tad softer than before. All at once he stopped and his hands captured her face, kissing her solidly in return.

The passion built once more and they clawed at one another, lips slightly bloody as they kissed. and it wasn't long before James stiffened up with his orgasm. "Ah fuck," he hissed and she grinned widely and happily as he spent himself, thrusting deeply and slowly. She didn't expect him to pull her close and kiss her, but she was very pleased and hummed into it.

Together they drew out of the haze of sex and looked around at themselves and their environment. The whiskey glasses were gone from the counter but there was glass and liquid all over the floor at their feet. Luckily James had his shoes on.

"Opps." She muttered and smiled at him. "Worth it."

James chuckled and nodded heartily. "Oh yeah." He lifted her off the counter and carried her over the broken glass.

"Upstairs, if you would be so kind, sir. I think you forgot something…in my dress."

James smirked but eyed his watch, reluctantly. "We should clean up, Eves…much as I would like to find it."

"Um…" she eyed the hand on the watch and laughed. "Well, unless that's Dublin time we're an hour ahead."

"Ah shit," he said with a grin. "I never changed it after the last stop…"

"So…"

"Wanna go again, sweetheart?"

Her laughter was bubbly and loud as he bounded up the stairs two at a time before tossing her on the bed. She stopped laughing and made some different sounds soon enough.

000

_So sorry about the wait! We're moving in 3 days…0.0' But I offer you this long chapter! And sexy times! Please enjoy and please drop me a comment if you do enjoy it :)_


End file.
